Saikudo Academy
by You've been Poked
Summary: Saikudo Academy, an advanced duel academy with some of the brightest students in the country. Hikoru Yusaki has a dream of being the worlds greatest duelists, and if he wants to achieve that goal, he'll have to survive all four years of high school first! OCs Accepted. See inside for details. List of taken deck types on my profile.


Hey guys! Note before you begin to read this. This is my first fanfic, and while it's probably been done before, I'm so excited! I have so many good ideas and plan for this story once it takes off, and I know it's going to be awesome! Now, since this IS my first fanfic, it's not going to be 100% spectacular, but with a lot of work and a little constructive criticism, I think it'll go far! I'm also giving you guys a chance to help with the story by submiting your own OCs! X3 At the end of the chapter I'll tell you what you need to do in order to submit, and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Enough talk! ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

The crowd roared in excitement, cheering as the two monsters below clashed in the center of the massive arena. When the dust settled, only one of the creatures remained standing, and far behind it, with a duel disk raised, stood a young man, laughing joyfully and eating up the crowd's excitement as it compelled him to go on.

His opponent on the other hand, took a step back, staring in shock at what had occurred. How could someone so beneath him pull off such a feat as to force him into the corner he was backed into. "N-no way!" he stuttered, feeling sweat drip off his forehead.

The young man stuck out his tongue, having too much fun with this game. "Alright, it's my move, and I'll draw." He took the top card of his deck, placing it in his hand before swiftly turning his attention back to his rival. "Finish him now! Gagaga Blitz!"

The cowboy nodded, tipping his hat to the side as he drew his gun, aiming it at the unprotected man and firing, unleashing an array of bullets that sent him sprawling across the ground from the realistic simulations created by the Solid Image system. The digital screen in the air declared the teen the winner, and the crowd went wild at the results.

In a box at the top of the stands, an oddly dressed man holding a mike pointed down at the victor, smiling all the while. "There you have it folks!" he boomed. "He's done it again! He's just to good! What started out as a close game ended as an amazing victory! Give it up for your king, folks! Our champion! The one! The only! Hikoru Yusaki!"

The young man waved to the audience, thrilled at the attention. He was finally the world's greatest duelist. Nothing could stop him! "Thank you! Thank you!" he bowed, smiling at his fans. The audience continued their noise, which rang louder in his ears. Oddly, it began to become more electronic, which puzzled him as he looked up. The audience was no longer there, and instead, there were red digital numbers, reading 9:27 a.m..

Wait..what?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The young boy's eyes went wide as he hopped out his bed, scrambling about and getting dressed, forgetting to turn off the alarm as he threw on a clean set of clothes. "I'm going to be late!" he yelled, grabbing a bag and attempting to pull his shirt the rest of the way down as he climbed down a flight of stairs, which didn't work out in his favor as he tripped and rolled the rest of the way down.

Taking a second to regain his composure, grabbing his skateboard and rolling out the door, smiling as he skated down the street, making his way downtown.

"Duel Academy, here I come!"

* * *

Duel Monsters. A popular game around the world played by people of all cultures and ages. It has become a major part of today's society, and has implemented in several ways across the world, and has even has become its own sport, with extremely talented duelists traveling around the world as professional duelists, all pursuing the title, the 'King of Games,' an elusive title that only a select few people have ever been able to truly obtain.

Some schools across the globe have developed based on the game of Duel Monsters, creating a fun way for students to prepare for their future occupations and enjoy the famous game all at the same time.

One of these famous schools is Saikudo Academy, a school created by a wealthy family in America that has seven different schools, one in each continent around the world, and it's that time of year where new students begin signing up to this famous school, in hopes of being accepted into the next school year.

Right now, several duels are taking place for students hoping to join the school a short ways off from Heartland City.

"You did well," a red-haired woman complimented. "I say you earned a place this year at the Academy, but that doesn't mean you'll be taking this duel as a trophy. Go now Blade Armor Ninja! Twin slash!"

The warrior vanished from view, reappearing in front of another teen and slashing with both of its blades, sending the girl falling back onto her rear as a green APPROVED was placed over her name on the digital screen between the two. The woman who had been her opponent deactivated her duel disk, walking over with a gentle smile and crouching down, offering her a hand to help her up. "Welcome to Saikudo Academy."

Watching from up in a balcony, a man rested his head on his hand, unamused by the talent that had come to apply for his dueling academy. He yawned, tapping the fingers of his free hand boredly against the arm of the chair.

"How boring," he sighed. The young man seated next to him didn't reply, hanging his head down in silence, unknowingly to the older man, almost asleep.

Meanwhile, in the stands sat several students, either first-years that were just approved or second-years who came to check out the skill of the duelists who would be attending their school in a week. Each of the second-year or above students wore their school uniforms, a jacket of a primary color with the emblem of one of the three divine beasts on their collars to show what dorm they came from.

"Man," one Obelisk Blue muttered, "the applications this year are terrible..."

Next to him, reclined back on the seats behind him, a Ra Yellow laughed, closing his eyes. "It's a riot! Might as well take a nap to pass the time."

Between them, a blonde girl in the same Obelisk Blue uniform flicked both of their heads, giggling all the while. "Be nice you two. It just means they have even more potential for their skills to get better. Besides, there have been a few impressive ones."

"Y-Yeah..." the Obelisk Blue boy said, blushing timidly and sinking in his seat. The other boy just chuckled, keeping his eyes closed as the duels continued.

Standing near the railing, another teen boy, watched the duels, shaking his head.

"He's late..." the boy groaned.

Down on the floor, the three head professors for each dorm sat in the corner, the red-haired woman from earlier, a man with matted black hair, and a brunette man with slightly longer hair, wearing the colors of their dorm, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red respectively.

"Almost done," the woman, Prof. Morte, said, leaning against the Slifer Red professor, Prof. Faubian, with her own eyes closed. "Just a few more to go."

The man she was leaning against nodded quietly, unaware of the jealous eye of the Ra Yellow professor, Prof. Kasuki, who grumbled into his cup of coffee. "Seems you'll be getting more students than the rest of us," he said, referring to Prof. Faubian.

"I don't mind. It means I'll have a bigger group to work with when it comes time for the dorm tournaments," the Prof. Faubian smirked. "Scared yet, you two?"

"Not at all," the woman next to him smiled. "Are we still on for the usual wager?"

"Of course."

"Good. Oh look, they're finishing up the last duel."

Just as she said, the last duel ended, and up on the balcony, the Academy's headmaster smiled down. "Congratulations to all of you who have been accepted. Saikudo Academy welcomes all of you to the new year, and we will be leaving within two hours to take a bus to the plane. It is an honor, and a pleasure, to be able to have such...fine...young students be joining us, and I hope to see example of honor, and responsibility from all of-"

Before that sentence could be finished, there was as Hikoru burst through the doors of the gym, panting all the while from having to run the second half of his trip, and a disheveled look about him from when he had been assaulted by dogs on the way. The entire room stared at him, and he let out a nervous chuckle from the attention. The headmaster glared down at him, furious at the display.

"I-I'm here to take my duel exam..." Hikoru said. In the stands the Ra Yellow laughed.

"Oh this is too good! The headmaster doesn't like it when his students are late!" he laughed. He was silenced quickly though as the blonde backhanded him, putting a finger over her mouth to tell him to hush.

"Young man," Prof. Kasuki scoffed. "Do you realize how late you are?"

"...Very late?"

The professor face-palmed.

"Quiet!" the headmaster boomed. The room went silent as the red face of the headmaster turned sinister. "He wants a duel? Fine. Let's give him one! Prof. Nayumi!"

A young woman on the balcony with him nodded, walking down onto the floor.

"If you can beat the Professor quickly, I'll accept you into the academy. If you take too long though, you will never be able to reapply!" the headmaster told him.

Swallowing a clump of nervousness, Hikoru nodded taking out his duel disk and strapping it on. The entire room watched as both the teen and the teacher activated their duel disk. His testing score that he had taken prior to his day was displayed on the screen, and he tried to hide his face as almost everyone in the room busted out laughing.

"13?" Prof. Kasuki smirked. "Out of 500? That's worse than failing! He's going to have to end this in five turns for the headmaster's deal to stand. Twenty bucks says Nayumi schools the twerp on the sixth!" The Slifer Professor did not answer right away.

"...I'll take that bet." Prof. Faubian said, studying Hikoru closely.

"Hah! Prepare to eat those words," Prof. Kasuki taunted.

"I'm Prof. Nayumi, the science teacher for the basic subjects at Saikudo Academy," she introduced. "Prepare yourself."

"I'm Hikoru Yusaki," he smiled back, flashing a peace sign with his right hand. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Duel!"

**(Prof. Nayumi: 4000 LP)**

**(Hikoru: 4000 LP)**

Both players drew their starting hand. "If you don't mind, I'll go first!" he said, drawing his sixth card.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Prof. Nayumi duel." the Obelisk girl commented.

"She's every bit as ruthless as the other professors, Tori." the Ra Yellow told her. "Except her deck has some nasty combos."

"I'll start by summoning **Gagaga Magician** in attack mode!" he said, placing a card on his duel disk. The magician appeared on the field, crossing his arms in anticipation (1500 Attack). "Next I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Draw." the woman said blandly, looking at her hand. "I'll summon **Evilswarm Castor** in attack mode." The deformed warrior appeared in front of the raven-haired teacher, covered in odd armor along the left side of its body (1750 Attack). "And use his special ability to normal summon again. Come forth, **Evilswarm O'Lantern**!" Beside the warrior appeared another deformed golem, flames swirling outward as he stomped on the ground before dispersing (1650 Attack).

"Two normal summons?!" Hikoru gasped in surprise. "That could be a problem..."

"Now my **Evilswarm O'Lantern** will attack your **Gagaga Magician**!" Prof. Nayumi said. The creature let out a menacing laugh, summoning a ball of flame and launching it at the magician.

"I'll activate my trap card, **Gagaga Shield**!" Hikoru countered, watching as one of his face-down cards lifted up, revealing itself to the teacher. **Gagaga Magician** extended its arm, and a blue shield formed over it, which it used to guard the oncoming attack. "When this card is activated, I can equip it to my **Gagaga Magician** to prevent it from being destroyed up to twice per turn!"

"You still take the damage..." Prof. Nayumi reminded him, to which a sweatdrop formed on the boy's cheek.

"I forgot about that..." he grumbled. His spellcaster raised its shield as the flames placed pressure on it, cracking the blue substance slightly as the magician was forced backwards, and the backlash was sent towards Hikoru. "Grr..."

**(Prof. Nayumi: 4000 LP)**

**(Hikoru: 3850 LP)**

"Now my Castor will attack as well," Prof. Nayumi said. The warrior dashed forward, leaving the spellcaster barely able to guard as the shield shattered from the blow off the sword, leaving only the core piece of metal attached to the magician's hand.

**(Prof. Nayumi: 4000 LP)**

**(Hikoru: 3600 LP)**

"Now I'll enter my second main phase and use my O'Lantern's ability as well!" The monster began to grow covered in fire. "By tributing it, I can destroy a monster you control, and I believe you your shield can't protect you a third time." The monster combusted, shooting out flames that swallowed **Gagaga Magician**, devouring it with a gluttonous hunger. "And now I'll end my turn."

"Heh, the kid's already in trouble," Prof. Kasuki chuckled. "When I win, just know I don't take checks."

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you." Prof. Faubian retorted, earning a glaring look from the other professor.

"Alright, and now I'll draw." Hikoru nodded, taking another card from his deck. He looked at his hand for a moment, then surprisingly announced. "I end my turn."

Everyone in the stands began murmuring, wondering what he was up to as Prof. Nayumi began to grow curious herself. However, the teacher shook it off, drawing her card.

"My turn." Prof. Nayumi said blandly again. Hikoru was beginning to wonder if this woman was capable of emotion at all. "Now I'll summon my **Evilswarm Heliotrope**." A stone knight appeared next to Castor, holding a sword of his own (1950 Attack). "And I'll attack you directly! Go Heliotrope!"

The stone knight rushed forward, thrusting it's sword towards, only for a light to blind him halfway as a warrior with a massive shield appeared to protect Hikoru. (2000 Defense).

"When a direct attack is declared towards me, I can summon my **Gagaga Gardna** from my hand to protect me." Hikoru said, waving his finger to emphasize that her attacks weren't gonna get through.

"It's fine. Because I'll skip my attacks and build the overlay network between my two level 4 monsters."

"An Xyz monster.." Hikoru whispered, curious as what she about about to summon. That question was answered rather quickly as a dark, serpentine creature appeared from a black hole in the ground that the other two monsters were swallowed by. Two glowing objects swirled around the monster, indicating the overlay units remaining to be used by the rank 4 Xyz monster (2350 Attack).

"**Evilswarm Bahamut**, and I'll make sure his ability goes into good use. By detaching an overlay unit, I can discard one of my Evilswarm monsters, and I'll corrupt your **Gagaga Gardna**..." One of the orbs disappeared, and a dark aura surrounded the warrior monster, who stood up, walking over to Prof. Nayumi and raising its shield to protect her instead.

"No!" Hikoru cried, watching as his friend became the puppet of the disturbingly apathetic teacher.

Prof. Nayumi took a card from her hand, placing a face-down card on her duel disk. "I set one card and end my turn."

Hikoru's smile returned, drawing his card and placing it back in his hand. "You're a good duelist, and I'm glad that you've been my opponent, but this is the fifth turn, so I think I'll make this 'quick,' and end it on this turn!"

Everyone in the room was appalled at the declaration, and even Prof. Nayumi was surprised by the words, as her eyes went wide, and she began to appear amused.

"Go ahead then."she told him.

"Alright, let's go, **Gagaga Girl**!" Hikoru said. A female magician appeared, playfully placing a hand on her hip and giving a wink to the intimidating dragon, who grew confused by the action (1000 Attack). "Now I'll activate two cards. A pair of **Gagagabolt**s! Since I have a Gagaga monster on the field, for each Gagagabolt I activate, I can destroy a card on the field! And I'll destroy your face-down and my **Gagaga Gardna**...sorry buddy." Two bolts of thunder reigned down on the field, shattering the monster and the trap, which appeared to be Mirror Force. The girl giggled at the display.

"And then I'll activate my remaining trap card, **Reckless Greed** in order to draw two more cards!" Hikoru added the two cards to his hand. "Just what I needed! Now I'll activate **Monster Reborn** to resurrect my **Gagaga Magician**." The male magician appeared from a dark portal that opened up from the ground, standing next to the younger spellcaster and crossing his arms once again (1500 Attack).

"And now I'll use my **Gagaga Girl**'s effect to change her level to that of my **Gagaga Magician**! Making them both level 4, and I'll instantly build the overlay network!" The magicians became energy as the dark hole opened up similar to the manner it had for the Evilswarm monsters, and from that hole, a cowboy appeared, tipping his hat to the dragon (1500 Attack). "Say hello to my **Gagaga Cowboy**!"

"Hah! He expects to end things with that?" The Ra Yellow teen laughed.

"Quiet!" Tori, the Obelisk Blue girl, shushed him again.

"Now since I used **Gagaga Girl** as an overlay material, I can select one special summoned monster you control and reduce its attack to 0. And I'll select your **Evilswarm Bahamut**."

A dark energy surrounded the dragon, binding it to the ground and leaving it unable to move (0 Attack).

"Now like you did before, I'll remove one overlay unit to activate his special ability," the cowboy grabbed one of the overlay units, loading it into his gun, which began to glow slightly. "And then I'll activate my **Oni-Gami Combo** spell card. By detaching my other overlay unit, my cowboy will be able to attack a second time this turn."The cowboy soundlessly chuckled, loading the other unit into his gun as well.

"That's only 3000 damage..." Prof. Nayumi deadpanned.

"Is it now?" he smirked. "Go now!" The western warrior aimed his gun at the dragon and the tension created by the solid vision system intensified slightly and the cowboy's attack power shot up (2500 Attack).

"What's this?" Prof. Nayumi asked, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"That's my **Gagaga Cowboy**'s special ability. Since he's in attack position. If he attacks a monster, he gains 1000 attack, and reduces your monster's attack by 500, even if your attack can't go any lower."

"What?!" Prof. Kasuki cried out, receiving smirks from the other two dorm professors.

The headmaster on the other hand, was shocked along with everyone else in the room. "That little punk..." he growled, smashing his hand against the railing.

"Gagaga Blitz!" A rain of bullets were unleashed upon the bound creature, sending shock waves into the teacher who stumbled back for a few seconds, losing her balance slightly as her life points began to drop.

**(Prof. Nayumi: 1500 LP)**

**(Hikoru: 3600 LP)**

"One more time!" Hikoru called out. Before the teacher could gain her balance, more shots, now at normal power (1500 Attack), were released, and the woman fell back, turning her head to the screen as she watched her life points dropped to zero.

**(Prof. Nayumi: 0 LP)**

**(Hikoru: 3600 LP)**

**Winner: Hikoru Yusaki**

Hikoru looked up the headmaster, smiling all the while as the images created by the duel began to fade away. "So, was that fast enough?"

The headmaster glared down at him. As much as he hated the kids guts at the moment, he was a man of his word, and he had to set an example for the students of his academy. "...Slifer Red..."

"Aw yeah!" he smiled, raising a fist in the air to celebrate his victory. He turned towards the second-years, taking a bow as he continued on with his antics.

"Whoa..." Tori gasped. Both the teens next to her were just as shocked as well.

Prof. Kasuki looked at the Slifer Red professor nervously. "Now Will-"

The brunette man chuckled, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "It's going to be a VERY interesting year.."

* * *

Well, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I can't get better unless you guys help me. XD

If you'd like to submit an OC, please _**PM**_me your characters Name, Age, Gender, Personality, Deck Type, Key Card, Background, and Appearance, as well as anything else you think I need to know. Right now Number monsters and Synchro monsters are not available, but will be in the future. Love you guys! Peace out!


End file.
